


longing

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Lance misses home, Longing, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith longs for a boy who misses home).





	longing

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bx8hhTLAlt4/) amazing comic!
> 
> support the artist and hope you'll enjoy this story!

Keith, rather reluctantly, totters out of his Lion and onto the greenish sand of the planet GaHul. His nose scrunches at the feeling of soft sand between his toes and under his feet, the way he slightly sinks into the ground makes him want to run back into his cockpit, where the floor is hard and grounding, and stay there forever.

But, despite that, he steps forward and closer to the shore, towards the person throwing his arms to the sides and probably enjoying the light and cool breeze on his face. Lance’s shoulders look so relaxed, and his entire demeanor seems so blissful and happy and—and more like himself. And Keith thinks, fleetingly, and disgustingly doting, that he’ll visit a thousand more beaches and oceans every day if it‘ll make Lance look this happy.

(“A beache?” Lance exclaimed, his eyes growing wide and mouth agape with excitement. “Coran, there’s a beach on this planet? On GaHul?” he asked and Keith saw the way the blues in his eyes shined jovially and with childish mirth he hadn’t seen on Lance’s face in a while, the way his smile grew bigger and more beautiful when Coran nodded at his question. And, well, how could Keith say no?)

By the time he reaches Lance, Keith is sweating from the ungodly  _ heat _ of this planet—being dressed in only swimsuit, apparently, does not help. The star above them is bigger and brighter than the sun Keith loves so much, and it shines presumably whiter, the lightness of its shade hurts Keith’s eyes a little and makes him squint.

Keith grunts and slumps down on the sand next to Lance, eyeing his sand-covered toes with a hint of disgust, knowing those tiny, green fuckers will somehow end up in his butt.  _ Ugh, beaches. _

He listens to the waves singing a familiar song that still sounds different from the one on Earth. The breeze blows at his hair, throwing some sand in his face and carries the scent of something similar to sulphur instead of the familiar saltiness. Keith stutters and blinks the sand out of his eyes, the urge to lock away in his cockpit growing stronger.

“I love the beach,” Keith hears, a sudden, gentle whisper of words that he might’ve thought was the sound of the wind, and the wish to lock away disappears immediately, something much more tender and fragile taking its place instead. He subtly glances at Lance, and maybe his gaze grows less subtle once he’s faced with the dreamy look in Lance’s eyes.

Lance is looking forward, at the unknown ocean and the unknown sun and the unknown planet with a number of rings around it. And Keith sees—behind the honest joy and bliss on Lance’s face that’s there from finally seeing something familiar to his  _ home _ —Keith sees longing, aching and burning, threaded into Lance’s gaze, rooted and settled there like a disease, incurable and everlasting.

His hair is ruffled, a puff of curls Keith has never seen on Lance before, and Keith wishes—quietly, secretly, timidly wishes—to see more of it in the future, to see it ruffled by the wind that’s salty and not sulphuric, to see it faded into a lighter shade by the sun with golden rays and not white. The careful smile on Lance’s lips is sincere and honest, equally expressing the joy and sadness living inside him.

And he’s so  _ beautiful, _ unfiltered and unmasked, showing his true colors and raw emotions. Lance is so  _ beautiful  _ and  _ wonderful  _ and  _ remarkable _ . Keith’s fingers twitch to brush the hair away from his face, to feel the softness of his freckles underneath his fingertips, he yearns to touch him and hug him and kiss him and never let him go. Yet he stays frozen, stilled in one place with the fear of intruding something intimate and mythical.

Lance’s smile becomes softer and his shoulders move evenly and calmly as he breathes, and Keith’s chest aches with a blooming feeling that grows stronger and deeper every day. And his mind—the foolish and romantic and hopelessly in love part of his mind—briefly thinks of a dying sun and careful fingers brushing short, brown lock, thinks of silly smiles growing wider and genuine laughter becoming louder and—and thinks of Keith and Lance as  _ them  _ and  _ us _ and—

Home.

Lance makes him feel so at home and Keith wants to, really, truly, painfully wants to bring Lance back to his home, to his ocean and his moon and his family, to cure that awful disease and turn it into contentment and sparkles of love. He wants to  _ be _ Lance’s home as much as Lance is to him, to provide that tiny, warm bubble of peace for Lance the same way he provides it for Keith.

And the emotions existing in the core of Keith’s soul suddenly flow stronger than ever, burning him from the inside and shooting tiny pinpricks of joy and desire and—and filling his minds with gentleness and softness and with words he wants to,  _ God, he wants to _ say—say as a whisper in the quiet of midnight hours, say as a breath across the skin he craves to touch so much, say as a promise, as a greeting and a goodbye and a—

“Me too,” Keith whispers back, the heat of his words slowly crawling up his neck until it settles as a pleasant buzz of warmth on his cheeks. His voice is quiet enough that he has to guess if Lance heard him or not. Judging by how his smile grows an inch wider and his eyes shine a shade brighter, Keith thinks Lance heard his words and then some more.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
